


A Pirate and A Mandalorian

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Danger, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Din Djarin steps back in to the world of bounty hunting but his first job back seemed strange. She is a Pirate and he is a Mandalorian. Two brave fighters with one bounty set to unite them, are they destined to fly among the stars or will they sink in murky waters.*This is not a Pirate AU the reader's profession with in the SW universe is piracy.**ON HIATUS DUE TO THE AUTHORS MENTAL HEATH WILL BE BACK SOON*
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 6





	1. The Bounty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just a little note from the author.
> 
> Bo-Katan will be the main villain in this story since I feel that she would be mad at Din for the whole Darksaber catastrophe. Grogu will not be in this fic as it is set after the last chapter of Mandalorian follows canon up until that point (However the the Razor crest is still intact) . Any translations will be put in a note at the end of the chapter and updates will be quick.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated as always.
> 
> Please enjoy this Din Djarin x Reader pic.

Din Djarin looked down at the bounty puck in his hand and read the display:

_“Y/N L/N_

_Wanted for: theft and smuggling_

_Family: daughter of Hondo Ohnaka_

_Age: 27_

_Last Known location: Ajan Kloss_

_Threat status: armed and dangerous_

_Wanted: alive_

_Price for delivery: 50,000 credits”_

It was a normal puck and yet something seemed off. Ever since he had rescued Grogu Din was extra careful with the bounties he collected. He always checked to make sure there were no underground dealings involved. This one seemed about as above ground as a bounty could be and yet something about the girl’s face made him feel unsure. She was young and beautiful and had an air of innocence in her Y/E/C eyes. Din shrugged off the feeling and left the cantina deciding that it was simply nerves about his first hunt back with the Guild and without Grogu.

Din strode through the streets of Navarro turning his head occasionally to glance at the food vendors were offering. He should have gone straight to his ship, he should have just taken the bounty and been done with it but he had to check something first. Marshall Cara Dune’s office was not far from the Cantina and so it only took Din a couple of minutes before he found himself in front of the door with one hand raised prepared to knock.

“Come in.” Cara’s voice was slightly muffled and as the door opened she looked up from the stack of papers on her desk and smiled at her old friend. ”I heard you were getting back into hunting, what can I do to help you?”

“I was given a bounty puck and I want to know more about the bounty, can you see if a Y/N L/N appears on the system?” Din passed the puck to Cara and stepped back to lean against a nearby desk while Cara checked the New Republic’s system.

“There is no Y/N L/N on this system, seems she is not wanted by the republic. Is there any other name she could have gone by?”

“Yes, try Y/N Ohnaka.”

Cara’s furrowed her brow as she stared at the screen for a few seconds before turning to Din. “Mando, this girl is on the system but she is not wanted, she is the daughter of a pirate and the Republic thinks that she inherited her father’s business when he died. I would go to Tatooine and talk to Boba and Fennec about this. They will know better than I do.” Cara handed the puck back to Din and leaned back in her chair. “Why did you come to me about this? It is just a bounty.”

“Just a feeling.” Din turned on his heels and walked out of the office and towards the Razor Crest.

Once in the cockpit he set the coordinates to Tatooine and sent Boba a message telling him of his visit. Din sat back in his chair and stared at the stars whizzing past the glass, he found it therapeutic, and now that he did not have to worry about the kid somehow finding a way to crash the ship he could enjoy it more. Sleep tugged at his eyes and he found them slipping shut under his silver helm.

\------

Din was pulled from his dreams by the beeping of his ship warning him of the imminent departure from lightspeed. He sat forward as the orange planet came in to view and guided the ship down to a landing pad outside of Boba’s place. Din made sure to shut everything down before climbing down the ladder, grabbing his rifle, clipping the Darksaber to his belt, lowering the ramp, and stepping into the burning sand.

Luckily for Din, the tunnels leading to the main hall of Jabba’s old palace were cooler than the outside air and offered the comfort of actual floors instead of shifting sand. The walk seemed to drag on for ages and the closer he got to the main room the louder the sounds of talking and drinking got. It had been a month since Boba had killed Bib Fortuna and the Palace was once again a hub of activity and this time it was all under a fair leader and a steady eye. Corruption among the patrons was at an all-time low and violence very rarely bloomed between the hunters that gathered there thanks to Fennec Shand’s iron fist.

“Mando so good to see you again.” Boba rose from his chair and shook Din’s hand before gesturing behind him. “Fennec I told you we would be seeing him soon. I got your message Mando. You said you needed help, what can I do for you today?”

Din nodded to Fennec before turning his full attention to Boba and spoke, “I have been given bounty however I have a feeling that something is off and I wanted to see if you recognized the girl or can tell me anything about her farther.”

Boba walked back to his throne, sat down, and tilted his helmeted head about to speak but a hunter who was sat at a nearby table and happened to be listening in to the conversation spoke first. “You claim to be a hunter Mandalorian and yet you refuse a bounty based on what evidence, a feeling? You are a weak hunter.”

Fennec’s eyes widened briefly before she shot a withering glare at the Rodain hunter “You dare…”

“Fennec, I will deal with this.” Boba interrupted holding a hand up to stop her. “Vess Goth do you see the weapon clipped to his belt? That is the Darksaber, that weapon signifies his rightful place as ruler of Mandalore, He won that in combat and as such can lay claim to the throne. That man standing in front of you is more than you can ever be so I advise you don’t test him and that you leave before he decides that your head is no longer suited to your shoulders. I have seen him kill for less.” The Rodain scuttled away and Boba turned to address the whole room. “This Mandalorian is a close friend and respected partner of mine, he will be treated with respect or your skeleton will join the Rancor’s under this trapdoor. Do I make myself clear?” All of the patrons nodded and turned back to their drinks.

Din relaxed a little bit before speaking. “The girl’s name is Y/N L/N and she is the daughter of one Hondo Ohnaka. Do you know either of these people?”

Both Boba and Fennic sat a little straighter at the mention of Hondo and they glanced at each other before Boba turned back to Din and spoke, “Hondo Ohnaka is a very well-known pirate, I was aware that he had adopted a child and I assumed that she would take over the business when he died, but you say you have a bounty on her?”

Din sensed the tension buzzing between him and the throne and tilted his head in confusion. “Yes. You sound surprised, you said she is a pirate did you not, so why is it surprising that she should have a bounty on her head?”

Fennec stood from her perch on the arm of the throne and walked towards Mando. “ She is much like Boba, these aren’t you average pirates, they run a cantina on Florrum that is a coverup of a situation like the one here. Hondo Ohnaka used to run the Ohnaka Gang they gave bounty hunters and smugglers jobs. In fact, they have helped the Jedi Order and the New Republic more than once. People know not to mess with them, that’s why it is so surprising that there is a bounty on the leader. How much is the payment for her?”

“50,000 credits. She is wanted alive.”

Fennic stood stock still as she stared at Din. However it was not her who spoke next, it was Boba. “50,000, alive; this is not some problem with the Ohnaka Gang it would be suicide to go after them. This is personal, whoever set the bounty wants her. Where does the puck say her last location is.”

“Ajan Kloss. I think it is a jungle planet in the Outer Rim.”

“So she knows someone is after her, the Ohnaka Gangs doesn’t tend to leave Florrum unless it is necessary. Go find her, learn her side of the story.” Boba leaned back in his throne and sighed.


	2. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din finds Y/N and realises he has more enemies then he could ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter as I am ill, but the next one will be longer to make up for it. Also next chapter will be from Din's point of view.

The jungle plant of Ajan Kloss came into view and Din began the landing sequence, he had done this so many times that his arms moved on muscle memory and his eyes did not even look at the console beneath him. There was an abandoned resistance base on the other side of the planet and although most hunters would look there first Din knew that someone who knew what they were doing would not hide somewhere like that, it was too obvious and it was enclosed, harder to get out of if one needed a quick means of escape. So Din set out to search the one other part of this forsaken planet with drinkable water. Every branch that snapped had Din’s head jolting to follow the noise, every insect buzz added to the adrenalin pooling in his stomach. Boba’s words echoed in his head and Din realized that he no longer cared about the payment, he cared about this girl. For the second time in his life Din Djarin was about to pick of a stray.

Once Din got to the stream and cast a sweeping gaze around. If she was smart she would not have gotten very far from here, she needed water to survive and this was the only place (with the exception of the base) that had fresh and drinkable water and so it should follow that any person’s hiding out on the planet would keep this stream in view at all times. Something rustled in the canopy of leaves above his head and Din whipped around to see a girl standing next to a tree with a blaster strapped to her hip and a knife in her hand.

She was beautiful, slightly smaller than him but still intimidating and the way she held the knife told him she was not here to play. “Y/N L/N I am not going to hurt you I just want to talk.” Mando held his hands away from his holsters is an effort to seem more friendly.

“You will leave this planet and never return. I know you have a bounty on me.” Y/N stood up straighter and watched as the curious Mandalorian took one step towards her.

“I do, but I don’t plan on turning you in. You won’t be safe here I know there are plenty of hunters looking for you. Come with me, I can protect you.” Din watched her face morph for anger to confusion.

“You won’t turn me in. But you have a puck.” She lowered the knife in her hand and put it back into its scabbard, her hand still stayed hovering over the unbuckled holster at her hip.

Din stared at her holster, or the blaster inside of it. It was curios, what pirate carried around a Wester-35 blaster. Those blasters where most commonly carried around by Mandalorian before the Purge, some Mandalorians still preferred them to the newer models. “Your blaster where did you get it, the model is Mandalorian.”

Y/N snorted and her lips turned up in to a smirk, “Mandalorians are not the only people who carry this sort of weapon, I don’t need to explain anything to you.”

Din shrugged and was about to speak when the sound of an engine rung through the Jungle. He looked up and saw a ship shaped shadow fly over the trees. “You have to come with me, if you don’t that hunter won’t be as understanding as me. You can explain why there is a 50,000 credit bounty on you.”

\------

Din and Y/N sat in the Crest as they hurtled though space. Din turned around to watch the strange woman as she watched the streaks of light hurtle past the window. “So I assume the reason you left Florrum is because you know about this bounty. Why is someone after you?”

Y/N turned to look at him and spoke, “The reason I left Florrum is because other Mandalorians want me. Bo-Katan wants me to side with me against some other Mandalorian who won some kriffing sword in combat. If I side with her she will have two armies.”

Din turned his chair around and leaned forward before speaking, he needed to hear more before telling her the truth. “You said two armies. What do you mean two?”

“Clan Saxon will take her side, they don’t want an imposter on the throne. And she wants the Ohnaka Gang on her gang as well. I would have been safe if you had not taken me with you, I hate you.”


End file.
